dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Hugh
Prince Hugh is a minor character and one of the antagonists in the sixth Dark Parables game, Jack and the Sky Kingdom. He is an orphan who was imbued with magical powers by a witch, then given to King Eurig of the Sky Kingdom to serve as one of his Princes. Hugh could be based on the dwarf Regin of Norse mythology. Appearance and Personality Hugh is a handsome man, with medium-length brown hair and light green eyes. He has a kinder face than his brothers, though his intellect and words can be twice as sharp. He wears a hood and robes befitting one that has chosen a life of study and rumination. Hugh is gifted with a powerful intellect and a way with magic and Alchemy. He has a keen interest in Astronomy and enjoys reading. He also has a deep fondness for owls. Hugh is responsible for navigating the Sky Kingdom's location and creating the magic beans that keep his father and brothers virtually immortal (as well as the other kinds of beans). He is mindlessly loyal to King Eurig, thanks to a spell placed on him by the witch. He cares greatly for Emma, though he refuses to help her put an end to the King's mad plans. He does express sadness, however, that their father won't let them help Emma reunite with Jack. History Little is known of Hugh's heritage and upbringing. He was taken in by the Evil Witch when he was young, who gave him his power of intellect. The witch then sent him to King Eurig to act as one of his Princes. King Eurig treated Hugh as a son and he grew into his genius. Once grown, his mindless loyalty to the Sky Kingdom and its King led to him being one of the three great guardians of the Kingdom. Hugh was instrumental in the King's plans to destroy the world, though he mostly stayed out of the fray. His efforts to block the Fairytale Detective from stopping King Eurig were mostly limited to creating confusion and trying to dissuade the Detective from continuing, though he did attack as a last resort. Hugh's attack was stopped short by the arrival of Jack, and he made a quick getaway. Hugh was not seen again since his failed attempt at attacking the Fairytale Detective. It is unknown if he survived the destruction of the Sky Kingdom or perished and died. Relevant Parables The Three Sons (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) There was once a wealthy King who was a fanatical collector of valuable treasures. One day, he heard that an old crone had three unique 'treasures' in her possession, and paid her a visit. The crone presented to him three orphan boys, each imbued with a special talent. She guaranteed their loyalty to the King so he brought them to his Kingdom and appointed them Princes. The King's obsession with his fortune pushed him to increasing acts of madness. His subjects fled the Kingdom in fear, but the three loyal Princes remained by the King's side. It was on the deserted Kingdom that the Princes came of age and into their talents. The eldest Prince, Leonard, grew to a mighty warrior, with a quick temper and a love of battle. The second Prince, Julian, was the King's closest confidante. A hedonist and a shape-shifter, taking different appearances as he pleased. The youngest Prince, Hugh, was an avid scholar. Persuant of all knowledge, he developed magic beans that allowed them to live unnaturally long lives. The three were united in only one cause: to obey the King's whims. Their mindless devotion to the King made them a most fearsome foe to those who would cross him. 'The Second Prince's Revenge '(from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) Once there were three orphan boys who were picked up by an old crone and passed down to a king, for each of them was imbued with a special talent. The king appointed them princes. The three princes followed their father, the king, with blind loyalty. One day, their regular lives were interrupted by a treasure hunter and a detective. It resulted in the king dying, and the destruction of his kingdom soon followed. The princes survived, but they had lost everything: their kingdom, their family, and their purpose for existence. The three princes wandered around to look for a way to bring back their deceased father. They met a girl who claimed to grant wishes. Thought the second prince noticed that the girl's power was only an illusion, he saw her potential. Suddenly, a plan flashed in his mind. He lied, saying they were knights, coming to provide aid to the girl. The elder prince was filled with strength and as vigorous as the Bright Morning. The second prince was an passionate as the Radiant Sun. The youngest prince was as intelligent and steady as the Dark Night. And so these were the names that they were known by. They claimed a destroyer, a detective, was coming. They said it would be better for the girl to grant more people's wishes so she should gain even more power. Finally, the second prince succeeded in approaching the girl, for he was the only one willing to make a sacrifice and imprison himself within the girl's illusory world. The oldest and the youngest princes continued on their journey to revive their father. Only the second prince stayed behind. He was only too happy to realize that besides raising his father from the dead, there were still many other things he could do, like exacting his revenge upon those who ruined his life. Relationships * King Eurig (adoptive father, deceased) * Queen of the Sky Kingdom (adoptive mother, deceased) * Princess of the Sky Kingdom (adoptive sister, unknown) * Prince Leonard (elder brother) * Prince Julian (elder brother, deceased) * Emma (adoptive descendant) * Jack (enemy) * Evil Witch (guardian as a child, unknown) Quotes Quotes by Prince Hugh * "Look at that, an unexpected guest. How very rude, Detective, to come without an invitation." * "I know what you're trying to do, Detective. Why work so hard against the inevitable?" * "Why do you care so much about such worthless people?" * "Humans are cruel, sin-ridden beings. They carry out horrible atrocities every day, without a thought to their victims." * "Sometimes, she will use the telescope to watch the town - and him. She says nothing, but we know she misses him. We want to help, but Father refuses." (from Hugh's diary) * "Why defend such miserable creatures? Surely, you see they are beyond help." * "Join us, Detective. We will cleanse the world of its evil and remake it in the glorious image of my father." * "We can start fresh, the world will be better off. We can create the ultimate utopia." * "Stop wasting your time, Detective. Embrace the purge and accept your fate." * "Don't say I didn't warn you." Trivia * Hugh's name has various origins. It is English, but from the German word 'hug' which means 'heart' , 'mind', or 'spirit'. It is a name popular within the Frankish and French nobility. Gallery Character= hugh2.jpg|Hugh in his Solarium hugh and bean.PNG|Hugh with Magic Bean hugh vine hand.jpg|Hugh's Hand Transforms hugh1.PNG|Hugh Attacking |-|Depictions= hughs photo.jpg|Photo in Hugh's Library Sky Kingdom Emblem.jpg|Sky Kingdom Family Crest, Hugh is represented by the book Owl lion deer.jpg|Relief Depicting the Three Princes, Hugh is the Owl Bolideshardprincescarving.jpg|"The Bolide Shard" Depicting King Eurig and the Loyal Princes Portraitleonardstower.jpg|Sky Kingdom Royal Portrait in Leonard's Tower Royalfamily.jpg|Picture of the Royal Family |-|Other Images= hugh concept.jpg|Hugh Concept Art hughs solarium.jpg|Hugh's Solarium hughs desk.jpg|Hugh's Desk Three sons parable.jpg|The Three Sons Parable Image Threesons gem.jpg|"The Three Sons" Parable Image Jatsk-cab-banner.jpg|Cabana Games Banner Dp06-steam-site3.jpg|Steam Site Background Category:Characters Category:Sky Kingdom Royal Family Category:Antagonists Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Males Category:Named Princes Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Princes of the Sky Kingdom Category:Unknown Status Category:Minor Characters